The present invention relates to an apparatus which incorporates a weight-scale module in a treadmill to facilitate a xe2x80x9cclosed loop systemxe2x80x9d for a weight loss monitoring program, and to a weight loss monitoring method which utilizes the unique features of that apparatus.
An effective weight control program which is based upon treadmill exercise can express the calories lost in carrying out such a program with the following general expression.
Kcal./sec.=[{weightxc3x97(speedxc3x9750+66)}xc3x97{1+0.005 (agexe2x88x9230)}xc3x97gender factor]1,000,000(or 106), where the gender-factor is male=100%, and female=90%.xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
It can be seen from the above expression, in calories to be computed for each exercise, that the user has to input into the treadmill memory at the beginning of the exercise his or her current body weight, age and gender. With a weight-scale module built into or retrofitted in a treadmill, an up-to-date body weight can be measured on the spot, and the calories lost can be automatically computed therefrom if gender and age are also stored in memory or separately inputted.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and weight loss monitoring method whereby weight control progress can be periodically correlated with regular workout activities on a treadmill or other similar exercise equipment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus which is easily used by a novice but which also serves the more sophisticated requirements of experienced exercise equipment users.
These objects have been achieved by the use of a weight-scale sensor which can be incorporated in conventional treadmills or retrofitted to treadmills with a console display which displays a history and shows a history of weight loss or control based upon goals set over a period of time such as a week or a month.